Our Reunion
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Reno/Kadaj After Reno has been away, Kadaj's dream for a Reunion with his beloved finally comes true


_I wish you were here_

_Don't you know the snow is getting colder?_

_And I miss you like hell_

_And I'm feeling blue_

Kadaj grabbed the acoustic from beside him slowly strumming the strings imagining they were the soft flaming strands of his beloved's hair. He'd been away on some mission for almost two weeks now and he missed Reno terribly though he were too proud to admit it. It amazed him just how empty his life felt without the human warmth of the redhead pressed against his cool reptile skin, bathing him in that feeling of comfort and security. It baffled him how he could have allowed himself to become so enthralled. It was just harmless games at first, friends with benefits. Over the time he'd known Reno, though they began on a sour note, he found himself absolutely lost without the Turk at his side. Mother had abandoned he and his brothers and Reno had been the first to give them an oppurtunity to repent for their wrongs. He had wrapped his arms and cold heart around the redhead praying he never had to experience that horrid loneliness ever again.

This guitar, simple as it may have been, was a gift from Reno on their anniversary to keep Kadaj company while he was away. The youngest Remnant had become instantly attached to the instrument and was never seen without it whenever Reno was gone for an extended period. At night when they couldn't sleep, the Remnants would gather together while Kadaj played them a song and Yazoo sang along until they all drifted to sleep. In a way Reno had graced them all and Kadaj was even more appreciative of the Turk's gift for it also made his brothers happy. They were all he had left now.

_I miss your life_

_I miss your smile, I miss_

_Everything about you._

_Every second's like a minute_

_Every minute's like a day_

_When you're far away_

The slow rumble of a motorbike engine alerted Kadaj to the return of his siblings from wherever they had been, he hadn't bothered to leave their room all night content to be cradled up with the fresh scent of Reno sewn into his pillow. Heavy footsteps clumped into the house and the light chuckling voices swirled together into giggles and soon soft moans and pants. Kadaj bit his lip, tearing over to the window and looking up at Shinra building towering into the darkened sky. Where was his Reno...? He.. He couldn't be... No of course not, Kadaj shook his head, he wasn't dead. Delayed. Yes, just delayed.

Then he saw it.

Out on the horizon the whirling propellers cutting through the thick smog as the triumphant returned.

Kadaj went back into the house and made sure his siblings were decent for the arrival of his lover, whom often walked in on their rounds of shameless copulation. Ensuring his lover would not be scarred Kadaj stole back into the bedroom and shed his clothes, bathing the room in the soft glow and rich aroma of scented candles all about setting the atmosphere. Everything had to be perfect for Reno's return.

Slowly the door slid open and the redhead's eyes widened when he saw the intimate decor, the most beautiful piece of all being the lithe Remnant in the middle of the bed baring his pale body to the fireglow. Bright reptilian eyes watched his every move with heated intent, spreading his long legs widers as Reno drew closer. A slow smirk spread across the Turk's face as he slid up onto the bed, dragging warm fingertips over the smooth belly.

"I wasn't missed, was I?"

"Mnn." Kadaj arced into the touch. "What gave you that idea?"

"Gee," Reno slid his hand lower, watching the Remnant's face contort in bliss."I don't know." He never realized just how much he missed his little lover, nothing had felt right the entire time he was away. All he wanted to do was come home and lay sated with him wrapped in sheets and sweat and maybe a little blood. The entire time he'd been away this was al he thought of, basking in the cool touch against his warm skin. Making sweet, hot love to Kadaj as the other moaned and squirmed beneath him begging and pleading for more as they rose higher into sweet bliss. Now he was back, Reno mused as his peeled back to fall forgotten on the floor.

"R-Renooo..." Kadaj moaned the other's name as he was quickly prepared and taken, seizing the redhead's hips and holding them still. "D-Don't move.." He loved the feeling of Reno buried deep inside him, contricting around the other's hard heat savoring he little ripples of pleasure that tickled his spine. The heavy scent of sex and alcohol swelled around Kadaj and made everything whole and warm again. He was complete.. he didn't need Mother. All he needed was his brothers and his beloved Turk. Moving together, moaning and crying and whimpering together as the they fell farther and farther into white eternity, into a sanctuary of warmth and tenderness and love.

Kadaj's head tipped back against the sheets obeying the insistance of Reno's mouth against his throats, moaning as he left a trail of hot wet kisses in his wake, sucking on the hollow of his throat. He dug his fingers into the other's back, tensing and shaking as he got closer and closer, pushing himself to that edge that he craved so badly. He needed it like an addict needs a drug. Higher.. closer.. harder, faster!

"R-RENO!" Together they screamed as they plummeted over the edge into intoxication, drowning in the depths of each other's eyes and gasping weak their names. Together they lay sated in the tangle of limbs feasting off the love and tenderness shared between them. It had been far too long, they agreed. The nights would no longer be sleepless. As Reno drifted off Kadaj admired the sleeping form of his Turk still buried inside him, raking his fingers through messy redlocks freeing them from the ponytail prison. This, he now knew, was all he needed. His brothers, his Reno. That was his true purpose. This was what he was meant to live for.

This was the only Reunion he desired.


End file.
